The usefulness, indeed, urgent need for the use of condoms, particularly in casual sexual activities is well established and documented. Notwithstanding cogent pathological reasons for the use of condoms, sexual partners in general, have been reluctant to use such devices. Most often the refusal to use condoms is based on the loss of tactile sensation by one or both partners during copulation when the penis is sheathed with the type condoms presently available. Of no less importance than the desirability of preventing the loss of tactile sensation by the use of condoms in sexual intercourse is the prevention of loss of tactile sensations when using gloves in procedures requiring aseptic conditions, for example, surgery, particularly where visual perception of the field of procedure is limited.
It may well be appreciated the desirability of having a device which, in addition to being impervious to the passage of either pathogens or sperm, will not cause the loss of tactile sensations, and generally enhance the sensory perception of the user. The principal thrust of the art has long been the discovery of a prophylactic device by which the sensory perception of the user will minimally achieve the normal tactile sensation of an unsheathed organ. Unfortunately, none of the devices known in the art have been successful.
Numerous constructions have been proposed for devices to improve the transmission of sensory sensation in a prophylacterically sheathed organ as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,090 to Povlacs et al. wherein is disclosed a condom having rigid projections on the outer surface. Such devices are intended to provide mechanical stimulation by one side of the prophylactic device rather than enabling transmission of sensory perceptions. Moreover, such rigid devices suffer the disadvantage of often causing severe irritation to delicate tissues.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided a device which enables the two-way transmission of tactile sensation and perception through the pellicle of prophylactic devices such as condoms, finger cots, and gloves used in sterile operations which, not only enables the tactile sensation of an unsheathed organ, but also amplifies the transmission of the tactile sensation through the prophylactic device.